STMSTTI1: Into the Ordered Chaos
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: Part of dswynne's SMST/TRT Macroverse  His Job is easy: To Protect And Balance, but when a mistake throws his yang to his weirdest assignment what will he do? Leave her there or Contain her, before she corrupts the  Universe he helped to create...?


Into the Ordered Chaos Chapter I: Oh Dear! Here We Go Agahim… Again.

DISCLAIMER: I, Alfonso "Poncho" Rodriguez hereby state than the only thing I own is the character of the same name, the events depicted here are based on DSWYNNE'S "SMST / TRT" iteration Universe, which was created by him, and who doesn't own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma 1/2, unless "DSWYNNE" is a pen name for either Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi or both, in which case, yup, she / they owns…

"You know, one of these days I ought to find a way to avoid you attacking me HERE…"

**Was the phrase he said as he ducked on a punch aimed at him, and reached out trying to grab the offending hand, in this case arm, only to fail and managing to get up just in time to block a kick aimed at his midsection, as a playful voice answered him back...**

"And here I decided to attack you here to avoid your hated 'Collateral damage'…"

**And so, the offending one floated backwards, which helped us revealing several things: first, it was a "she" but not your average she; she was none other than Morrigan Aenslad, Heiress and Ruler of the house of Aenslad, the most prominent house of CAPCOM Universe's "Makial", and its de-facto ruler in all of her glory…**

**Her emerald hair, framing her heart shaped face as it was framed by her tiny batwings, full pouty crimson lips and emerald eyes; her figure, accentuated by the black as night bodice, with it's rhombus shaped hole, shifted into a heart shaped one thanks to the lady's bountiful breasts and the big batwings on her back, floating on the void where she had followed her mystery prey,, her legs covered by her pink stockings with bat shaped darker patches and as always going out up to her stiletto boots; then she was forced to move away, as her opponent dashed towards her as he said...**

"What you call 'Collateral damage' I call recklessness, besides; this place is the worst place to avoid THAT…"

**But moving into action allows us to finally see him, finding that he is none other than the scarcely known Poncho, Defender of Creation, dressed as always in sports pants, grey in color, with several bags on them; Black tennis shoes (The ones that have Velcro straps instead shoe laces) and a black shirt stating "Not Guilty"; his sun burned skin glistening on the dim lights provided by the universes, reaching out at Morrigan, not to offend but to contain in a futile attempt as Morrigan just floated away...**

"Come on Dear! This place is perfect! There is no life here but us…"

**Said Morrigan as the playful sultry tone faded a bit since she was becoming annoyed at his attitude; She knew that he was fun, that he loved a good fight yet he had so many useless "moral attachments" restricting how freely he fought and she knew that, in the moment he ignored those rules he'd be truly happy, and she'd have the perfect companion...**

"Are you that dense…? Don't you get than this place is bursting with life…? Than damaging this place condemns…"

**Poncho Knew she was no fool…, yes, she let it show an absolute lack of care for even her own home, yet, that didn't demerit her intelligence, she was cunning, smart, had a natural awareness of the concept of "prey"; deep down interrupting her Fun to stop those threatening her home and so much more, so he kept pressing...**

"all life everywhere… besides, You know that if a sphere is destroyed billions of beings will simply cease to be…"

**Yet She just giggled, moving forwards, pushing the offensive but, then, a universe slowly passed between them, hiding him from her sight, the Nexus itself seemingly interfering with her fun, while he perform some hand gestures, and, in a gust of wind the sole Poncho becomes seven of him, whom spread leaving but one, trying to seal the area, so, as the sphere ends up blocking her sight he is there, ready to attack if needed, yet she says...**

"And that should be important to me because…?"

**To this phrase he shivered as he recognized the phrase, having used it himself too many times recently, mostly in matters concerning his sisters, the phrase showed an infinite lack of care, a sealing unto oneself the Stand alone complex, so, as he shivered, the white ring on his right ring finger shone in red as a mechanical voice says...**

"Rage Detected… Switching…"

**And Poncho Moved forwards, eager to close the gap, as his right fist was brought forwards a crimson colored construct of Demitri Maximoff appeared behind her, motioning forwards to grab her, yet it never could as she turned around, performing her shadow blade, cutting the construct as it dissipates in a puff of red smoke as she said...**

"Don't be mad my dear, in fact, you worry too much, if my universe dies I'll simply relocate at yours and we will play on again, my only worry would be than I'd lost Lilith, as for the rest, I care not… if the lost is your universe… well… you can always come to Makial with me…"

**To this He decided to approach her, yet she went on the offensive, surprising him as she launched herself forwards with a thrust, only to see him vanishing in a gust of wind upon impact as another construct closed on her, this one in the shape of a cage, which was also cut by her, as her bats morphed one of her arms into a blade while she taunted...**

"Your Oan like ring again…? Do you honestly expect to stop me using that toy…? Even using Red… You should have at least tried using some violet bondage gear for some fun…"

**Finished purring Morrigan, which only made Poncho shiver as he knew her definition of "fun" so he reappeared from behind another universe with a flying kick aimed at her while saying to her...**

"I don't get it… wasn't your goal to avoid the extinction of the succubae…? Besides, don't you care that, if my universe die the rest will die soon afterwards, all of them…?"

"Yes, but while the rest of the universes wither and die we would enjoy and love each other to the very end…"

**She answered as she evaded her kick and connected him with one of her own, making the Poncho vanish in a gust of wind too, as another couple of them decided to double team on her, which prompted her to say...**

"More wind clones…? I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted, I mean, they are supposed to be you…"

**To which she skipped back and threw a soul fist at the Ponchos as she morphed her wings into rockets and dashed forwards, taking both clones by surprise as the attack disposed of one while she kicked the second one as she carried on...**

"But they aren't as resistant as you are…"

**And, as the clones vanished the last, true Poncho came out, launching a barrage of punches and kicks, which only were blocked as Morrigan tried to get some space to go on the offensive...**

"Of course they don't hold as much as I do; their function is to gather intel, they are to be beaten, so I won't be defeated twice in the same way…"

**As saying this Poncho threw a blank point range fist at Morrigan's chest, forcing her to step back, giving her a breather, which was rewarded with a Soul Phoenix right at him, which he redirected creating a wind funnel, and, after doubling the speed of the projectile he dashed behind is as he said...**

"Burning…"

**Hitting her square on her chest in a classic "ZAN EI KEN" motion, then switched into a back flip and, after trailing an after image he threw out a flying kick at her, saying...**

"Butterfly…!"

**Launching Morrigan back out of control, as a universe passed right on that place, forcing her to dive in without any control while a wide eyed Poncho looked at the event, managing to say only...**

"Oh Dear…!"

_Well, That's THAT the foist Chapter of our new Adventure is up… Next Time We'll see In Which one of the countless Universes Morrigan Fell, ut It will be a so special than She will have some time of Free action..._

_**Next in Into the Ordered Chaos: Decisions! The Coming to Home away from Home!**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**See You Soon…!**_


End file.
